Sakura's true love Nejisakura tribute
by Zukaarimeikatochi
Summary: Based on my previous fanfic, this is an insight to Sakura's and Neji's relationship in "Sakura's true love"


_**A Neji and Sakura Tribute. **_

_**(In depth relationship of Neji and Sakura, in 'Sakura's True Love')**_

"_Where do you think we are?"_Inner Sakura questioned. Sakura looked around and all she saw whiteness all around. She could hear a faint noise, like people talking. She turned her head right and opened her eyes and everything was blurry. She took in a deep breath and relaxed '_maybe this is what death feels like.' _She thought to herself. She turned her head left and saw someone. "Doctor she is gaining her conscious" was all she heard. Sakura looked up and asked "where am I?" The voice replied "you are in the hospital. You are lucky that your friend bought you here on time, otherwise you wouldn't have made it alive."

Sakura shut her eyes and turned her head, she let the words absorb in her mind. "you're in hospital, wouldn't have made it alive." How_ are we alive? Who could have saved us?_ Inner Sakura questioned everything. "Miss Sakura Haruno, how do you feel?" Sakura looked up to see the Doctor. "you're lucky that you survived this accident. You've lost a lot of blood and we have had to stitch your wrist back up." Sakura looked at her wrist and sighed. Once the doctor had left she sat up in bed and started to pick on the stitches. "Miss Haruno what are you doing?" The nurse tried to stop her from undoing the stitches and all Sakura did was shout and scream. "why did you save me? Why didn't you let me die? I don't want to live anymore."

"Sakura stop it" was all she heard. She stopped and looked towards the door. Neji. He walked towards her and hugged her. Sakura started to cry again. "calm down its okay" he whispered to her. She was sobbing on him. "Why? Why did you save me?" She asked through her sobbing. Neji rubbed his head and spoke "Because you're my friend and I don't want to loose you." She sobbed even more. He stayed with her in her room and made sure she was ok. The whole night went by with her crying and sobbing. Neji sat next to her on the bed and stroked her gently on the head. "let it all out Sakura." she placed her head on his lap and kept crying.

Neji went to the doctor, "is it okay if I can stay here with Sakura? I don't want to leave her on her own, not until she is back to her normal self." The doctor smiled, "I'll make the arrangements for you." "thank you doctor."

Weeks went by, and still there was no improvements in her condition, Neji would always go off and buy her favourite flowers for her, and sometimes he would buy her some chocolate, even though he knew she wouldn't eat it. There were times when Tsunade would come around to see Sakura, she too would buy her flowers.

More weeks went by, and Neji still stayed with Sakura. The doctor walked into the room. "Miss Haruno, its been a long recovery for you. We've decided to discharge you, you can leave today. Mr. Hyuga, could you please come with me." Neji looked at the Sakura, "I'll be back in a bit. Don't do anything reckless please." With that Neji left with the doctor. The doctor lead Neji to his office. "Neji, I am really pleased that Sakura has you as her friend, and I know that you'll take good care of her. I need you to make sure that she is always near you and not ever left alone, I cant say what she might und up doing to herself." Neji took in a deep breath and let it out. "Thank you doctor for helping her out, for saving her life. I promise I won't live her on her own and I'll make sure she starts to eat and drink again." With that Neji left the office and headed back to Sakura's room. She was still sitting on the bed. "I didn't do anything reckless." she said in a husky voice. Neji smiled at her and went to her side. "I knew you wouldn't. Come on lets go home." He hugged her and helped her off the bed. Once she was changed and ready to leave, Neji held her close and tight and helped her walk out of the hospital.

They got near to her house and Sakura looked at Neji in confusion. "I'm only going to go and get all your belongings, you're going to be staying with me in my house, I'm not going to leave your side." He smiled at her and left the car.

He walked into her room and got a bag and started to fill it up with all her clothes and her cleansing stuff. When he walked towards the bathroom he noticed his footsteps on the floor that were drenched in blood two months ago, he was nervous on what to expect. As he opened the door, he found everything the way it was. The letter near the sink and the blood puddle on the floor, the only thing that had changed was that the blood was dry. He took in a deep breath and walked in and got all her other things.

Back in her bedroom, Neji picked out all the things he thought that Sakura would want or need. When he walked towards the window he noticed a picture frame, he picked it up and looked. It was him. Sasuke. He took out the photo and tore it into pieces and checked it away. "She doesn't need anything of his or even to remember this scum bag." he thought to himself. Once he was done he went downstairs and made sure there was nothing he had forgotten and with that he left the house and went back to the car.

"what took you so long?" Sakura asked. The words barely left her lips, her voice was so disorientated which made it hard for anyone to understand what she was saying. Neji looked at her and smiled, "I wasn't sure what you would use and what you'd wear so I just got everything." he laughed and she smiled faintly. Neji hoped he could make a difference in her life.

When they reached to Neji's house, Neji got all the belongings out and helped Sakura into his house. Sakura looked around and walked towards the sofa, however, being weak she started to wobble and nearly feel, however, Neji caught her onto her and helped her to the sofa "easy now. Take baby steps, or if needed crawl." Sakura looked at him and tried to give him a glare but she didn't have the energy. "its okay, I got your death glare. Now sit here and just relax." With that Neji went upstairs to put her room together and made sure it was all perfect.

As the day went by, Sakura started to walk around and clean up. "Sakura what are you doing?" Neji said from behind. "oh.. I was just cleaning up." "you don't need to. Come on lets go and sit down." Neji took her back to her seat and they sat together and spoke about what Neji has been up to. When night fell, Neji helped Sahura to her room and let her get comfortable. Soon after Neji went to his room he feel asleep. Whereas in Sakura's room, she sat in her bed listening to her music. Each song reminding her of _him_. _Am I good enough for you to love me?_ Each song tore at her heart. She wanted him back in her life but she knew he no longer needed her. More tears, more pain, more loneliness.

AS the sun rose Sakura made her way to the bathroom and got ready for the day. She wore her jeans and her jumper, she still felt the cold on hot summer days. She went downstairs and started to clean up and do all the washing, even though there was nothing to do. Neji made his way down just to find her cleaning up. "Sakura what are you doing?" She jumped when she heard him. She didn't reply back but stood there still. Neji walked toward her and hugged her tightly. The whole day went by with them doing nothing. Sakura didn't say anything the whole day and Neji didn't force her to say anything.

Weeks went by with Sakura having the same routine, she would never sleep at night but always listen to the depressing songs that made her cry and miss him more. And in the mornings she would have the same routine of cleaning up and doing work that wasn't needed to be done.

Neji knew what happened every night. He didn't know what to do at first. Every night he would hear her cry herself to sleep for a few hours then wake up and start to clean up mess that wasn't there. It was her way of coping with the pain. He sat up in his bed thinking what he could do for her. He walked into her room. "Sakura stop pretending you're asleep." Sakura turned to face him. Her eyes red and swollen from crying. She tried to smile but failed. She sat up and held her head in her hands and started to cry again. Neji sat next to her and held her in her arms and rocked her. He stroked her head "Let it all out Sakura. It will do you good." She hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. "Neji why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me." She said trough her tears. Neji held her closer. "Sakura he doesn't know what it means to love. He has only hated. You deserved better than him any way." She clinked on to him. He understood. "Don't worry I don't plan on leaving you ever." He kissed her forehead lightly and tucked her in bed. He kept patting her lightly until she fell asleep.

Sakura woke up in the morning feeling fresh. She looked around the room and saw no sign of Neji, she started to panic. _Neji left us_. Inner sakura stated. Sakura didn't believe it. Neji wouldn't leave me, he promised me. Sakura thought. Just as Sakura was about to get out of bed the door opened. She was relieved. Neji was there. In his hands a tray of food. Sakura felt her stomach churn. "Neji I'm not hungry." Neji just stared at her. He took in a deep breath and spoke. "You're going to eat like it or not." He went towards her bed and sat down placing the tray in his laps. Sakura was still in bed. Neji gave her a piece of dry toast and took one himself and started to eat. She watched him eat and finally took a bite. Bite by bite she was done with the bread. Neji poured some fresh orange juice into two glasses. He took one and offered her the other. The two of them sipped the juice. Once they were done, Neji took the tray down and kept it in the kitchen. Neji knew what Sakura would do when she would come down, he knew her routine clearly since he has seen her doing the same thing for 2 months. He had decided that the whole day would be spend with her being busy. "Sakura we're going out for the day okay." Sakura just looked at Neji. "Neji I don't think I am ready for it yet." "Sakura, I wouldn't have said lets go if I thought you weren't ready, and anyways, I'm going to be by your side the whole time." With that she smiled and agreed.

Once they got into the town Sakura was amazed by all the new fashion that had come into season. She walked into one shop and saw a jacket. Similar to the one he used to wear everyday. Sakura froze in her footsteps. She started to remember again. The night when they went out. The passionate kiss. No I can't remember him. He isn't part of my life anymore. She was fighting the thoughts away. "Sakura lets go." Neji spoke and broke the thoughts. She ran to his side and linked his arm with hers. Neji took her to her favourite restaurant and ordered two medium chips and two medium soft drinks. "Neji, I really am not hungry." just after saying that her stomach rumbled. "well your stomach thinks different. Now come on eat something. I'll not force you to eat all of them, but eat some of them." Sakura smiled and agreed, she started to eat the chips and before she realised she had eaten them all, Neji looked at her and smiled. They walked around a bit more and Sakura bought a few things more for herself and for Neji. It was 7.30 pm and started to get dark. "Sakura, lets make our way back home."

The walk back home was quiet. Neji didn't mind the silence. Once they reached home Sakura sat in the living room and started to draw on a piece of paper. Neji was in the kitchen preparing some food. He came back with two bowls of pasta and salad and two glasses of orange juice. Sakura took her bowl and played with the food. She took a bite then put her fork back down. She kept doing this for a long time. She didn't realise when she had eaten all her food. Neji was pleased to see the improvement in her diet. Once both of them were done with their dinner, Neji put on a film. He asked her what she wanted to watch, her first response "Nothing that's lovey dovey." He nodded and tried to find something good to watch. Finally he decided to watch a documentary. Sakura chose to watch about the animals in the wild. Sakura started to doze of while watching the documentary; she had her head resting on Neji's shoulder. Once she was totally asleep Neji adjusted her so she was lying on his lap.

As the days went by Sakura started to do more things other than cleaning. She started to do a bit of gardening and clearing out all the weeds and other un wanted plants. She had taken a like to doing things out doors rather than sitting in doors all day. Neji was pleased to see Sakura doing something different. "Sakura do you want help with that?" He asked as he walked towards her with two glasses of orange juice. "Arigato Neji. And yea sure why not. You can help." He watched Sakura do the weeding and he started as well, knowing he wasn't good at it he still gave it a watched him and started to laugh. "Whats so funny?" "you are silly. That's not how you take out the weeds, here look" she helped him take out a couple of the weeds. Neji was left stunned by her beauty, he watched as she continued, not listening to a word she had said but looking at her beauty. She had got her colour slightly back, she no longer was pale, she started to get a bit of red into her cheeks. Her eyes were no longer swollen either, the green emerald was shining through them. She was a real beauty.

Neji held her from her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura was taken by surprise and landed in his lap. "Ne-neji is everything okay?" she managed to ask while looking at his face. "Sakura everything is fine. I'm just so happy to see you getting better." with that he hugged her tightly and Sakura hugged him back. "Baka, you had me worried then." She whispered in his ear. As the day came to a near end Sakura and Neji made their way back inside. "Sakura what would you like for dinner?" "urm I don't mind anything." Sakura stood with Neji in the kitchen while he prepared the meal. "Neji have you ever had a girlfriend?" Neji smiled at the question. "Yea I've had a few. Nothing special though. Each of them had their own way of hurting me and well you know never worked out for me." _'that's not fair on him. Neji is such a lovely guy. Why would anyone do something like that to him._' Inner Sakura stated. "ah well, their loss. You're a great guy Neji and you deserve someone better, someone that will love you and look after you and you know always be there for you." Sakura said with a smile. "Thank you Sakura. And you too deserve someone good. Well here we go, dinner is ready." "Mmm, it smells delicious. What is it?" "Its just pasta with stir fried vegetables."

They sat together on the table as they ate their dinner in silence, Neji kept looking at Sakura as she ate her dinner. '_She is such a beautiful woman. I don't see why Sasuke left her. Then again he wasn't the perfect guy_.' Neji thought to himself. "Wow, Neji that was a wonderful dinner. Thank you so much." Sakura said after eating everything. Neji smiled at her. "that's okay. At least you are eating again." After dinner they sat together and watched some TV, Sakura had her head resting on Neji's shoulder and Neji had his arm around her. After a few hours Sakura fell fast asleep on Neji. _'She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I just hope she gets the peace she needs._' He thought as he stroked her face. He picked her up and took her to her room and placed her on the bed. He covered her up with the blankets and sat by her bed. "sleep well my beautiful princess." After saying that he kissed her on her forehead and left the room.

As he laid down on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about her the whole time, she was such a beauty. '_I should have kissed her when I had the chance._' He thought to himself as he remembered what happened in the garden. '_But that would have been wrong. She is still recovering and for me to do so would have hurt her. I cant hurt her at all._' He fell asleep after talking to himself.

"Neji. Neji wake up." Neji turned away from the sound. "Neji wake up. Its nearly mid day." He grunted at the sound and hid his head with the extra pillows. "Neji wake up please." This time he grabbed who ever was trying to wake him up and pinned them to him bed. When he looked to see a shy pink haired lady under him he jumped. "Gomenasai Sakura. I didn't know it was you." Neji said while rubbing the back on his head. Sakura had a blush around her cheeks. "its okay Neji. I made you breakfast. Here you go." She handed him the tray and walked out of his room. '_Did you see those muscles. God he is so hot!_' Inner Sakura screamed. '_He surely is hot. God I didn't know that he was so hot… I could just fall for him right now_.' Sakura commented.

Neji came down after having his late breakfast. He saw Sakura in the kitchen and blushed feeling embarrassed for his actions. "Sakura I am really sorry for what happened. I was just so sleepy that I thought it was someone else." Sakura looked at him and smiled "Its fine Neji. No harm done." She smiled at him. He smiled back and kept the tray away. "what would you like to do today then Sakura?" "Well, I felt like going swimming. it's a really nice day as well." Sakura said hoping he wouldn't realise her plans behind it. "Swimming eh? Well then so be it. Get ready and I'll take you." Sakura ran to her room and got ready, she wore her pink bikini and wore her dress over it. She packed her swimming kit. 'Oh gosh, we get to see Neji again with no clothes on…. Ahhh that boy is just so hot." Inner Sakura screamed.

Once they reached to the leisure centre, Sakura saw most of her friends. Kiba, Shino, Lee and many others. This scared her and she backed into Neji. "what' the matter Sakura?" he held her from the shoulders. "Neji there are so many people here. I'm scared… I mean that I don't know if I'll be able to talk to them or not." She stuttered while speaking. "Don't worry about that. I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving you or letting you out of my site." He winked at her and reassured her. They both went off to get changed into their swimming gear. "Sakura I'll be waiting for you outside." Neji went off and sat near the pool side. A few minutes later he turned to find the most beautiful woman standing next to him. '_God she is so beautiful_.' He thought to himself as he kept looking at her. Sakura noticed him looking at her and she felt shy. "Neji is something the matter?" Neji looked at her face and spoke "Urmm no… Sorry for staring. Are you ready?" With that both of them entered the pool. Sakura swan elegantly and Neji followed behind her. They swan together and spoke and laughed. '_He truly is a handsome guy_.' Sakura thought to herself. '_He's hotter now that he is soaking wet._' Inner Sakura stated. This caused a slight blush across her cheeks and she continued to swim.

After 4 hours of swimming both of them got out and had showers and got ready to head back home. On their way home some guys started to wolf whistle at Sakura. This made her feel uncomfortable. "oii hot stuff, take off the dress." They all started to laugh. This annoyed Neji. "Sakura, wait her for a bit, I'll be back." "Neji leave it. Lets just go home." He smiled at her and gave her his jacket and made his way towards the guys. "Hey guys, what are you doing harassing a girl like that? Haven't you got anything better to do?" Neji questioned them in a patronising way. This angered the boys. "What's your problem? Who is she to you? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Neji smiled. "Yes she is. Now if you don't leave this second you'll have a lot to cry about." After saying that Neji activated his buyakughan. The boys noticed this and were startled. "Shit, this is Neji Hyuga. Guys run now before he does any damage." All the hooligans left and Neji returned to Sakura. Sakura had heard everything that was said and it shocked her but made her feel wanted. She was delighted. "See Sakura, nothing happened." Neji told her with a smile. Sakura punched his arm and then hugged him tightly. "don't do stupid things like that. It worries me. What if something happened to you?" She said to him. He smiled and hugged her back. "I did it because you are my friend and I care about you. Plus I…" Neji stopped in his words. He couldn't tell her that. "plus you what Neji?" Sakura questioned. Neji looked at her and thought of a way to answer her question. "Plus I didn't want to see you hurt." She smiled and hugged him again. "Lets go home."

More days passed by with her improving. Sakura started to eat full meals and started to do more activities. There were days when her and Neji would sit in the park and draw pictures of the things around them and other days when they would stay at home and just watch TV. Other days friends would come round to see the two of them. "Neji, I don't know how to thank you for what you have done for Sakura." Ino said to Neji. "There is no need to thank me Ino, I was just being a good friend. And anyways she is much better now so we don't need to worry about anything. Plus Sasuke isn't planning on comeing back, and even if he does come back, I'll kick him back out." this made Ino smile. She knew that Sakura was in the right hands.

It had been 4 months since she was with Neji. During these four months she had changed herself with his help. She was able to face her fears and she knew that nothing would harm her as long as he was there with her. She knew time had come for her to go back home, but she didn't want to leave. Neji's house had become her shrine. She felt like she shared a special bond with him. She felt safe here, but she no longer wanted to be a burden on him. They were sitting together watching TV. Sakura finally got the courage to speak to him about this matter. "Neji there is something I need to tell you." He looked at her. '_Is she going to say something about her feelings?_' He thought to himself. "Go on then." He ushered her. "Neji I know its been four months since I've been here and you've looked after me and nurtured me during my hard times. I feel like a whole new person. But deep within I feel like its time for me to leave." This shocked him and hurt him. At first he didn't know how to respond to what she had just said. He just kept staring at her. "Sakura I don't know what to say." Was all he managed to say. "Sakura you aren't a burden on me if that's what you think. Plus I don't mind how long you stay here. Then again its your choice. If you think its best for you to leave then do so, but please don't feel like you have to leave because you don't have to, plus I don't want you to leave. Sakura I… I just hope you make the right decision." Sakura realised that what she had said had hurt him a lot. She felt really guilty. "Neji I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to. Its just that I just thought that it might be the right time to leave. When I say I'll leave it doesn't mean that I'm no longer going to see you, obviously I'll be coming round everyday to see you. I cant live my life without you." Neji looked at her and hugged her. "As long as you think you'll be fine then its okay with me. But if you ever feel like coming round to stay feel free to do so." Sakura hugged him tightly. It hurt her to say this to him, why it hurt her she didn't know.

The next day she got ready to leave. Neji dropped her home and made sure she was okay. Once she settled back into her own house he left her and went back to his house. As he entered the living room he remembered everything they did together. The times she laughed and cried here. '_I really miss her so much. I just wish she could have stayed longer_.' he thought to himself.

Neji was lying down on his sofa. He kept thinking about Sakura. The state she was in when he saw her and now how happy she was. He smiled at the thought. He missed her. It just wasn't the same without her anymore. Everything had gone too quiet. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He stood up and walked into the room Sakura used to sleep in. He sniffed the air and caught her scent. The delicious cherry blossom scent. As he was about to exit the room something caught his eye. He walked towards the side table and found a painting with a letter next to it. He picked up the letter and read it. _Neji I don't even know how to thank you for everything you have done for me. I must have been such a burden for you to look after. But to be honest, I don't think I would have gotten out of this state without your help. I don't feel like leaving this place, I felt so attached to your house. It almost felt like I was in a sacred place where all my worries would disappear. Neji I am truly grateful to you for everything and if there is anything I could ever do for you please let me know. Sakura._ Under the letter was a picture she drew of him. Her version of what she thought her best friend looked like. He smiled.

-  
Sakura laid on her bed thinking about Neji. That was all she could think about. From the moment in the hospital up to today she could see it all. He truly was an Angel for her. The way he came into her life and helped her. She turned and tossed on her bed trying to sleep but her mind was filled with Neji's thoughts. '_It isn't the same without Neji being around_.' Inner Sakura stated. She sat up in bed and grabbed the photo frame on her bedside table, it was empty. She smiled. She knew that Neji would have been the one to empty it. She got out of bed and went to her bag and found a photo of both Neji and her together, she smiled. She was so happy in the picture and so was he. She put this picture in the photo frame and fell asleep.  
-

Neji was walking in the woods when he caught her scent in the wind. He was sure it was her scent. He walked towards where the scent was coming from. He ended up next to a cherry blossom tree. He smiled at himself. "Everything reminds me of her." He said out loud. He sat down under the tree and rested his head on the bark and shut his eyes. He could hear someone close by, it sounded like her. Neji opened his eyes to see her standing next to him. He was captured by her beauty. She lowered herself and sat next to him. "I've missed you so much. I just wish you were still with me. It just isn't the same without you here." He told her. She stroked his face and his hair and hugged him. "I miss you too. Neji there is something I've been wanting to tell you." Neji looked up at her. He smiled. "So have I. I'm in love with you Sakura." She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. "I'm in love with you too."

Neji woke up from his dream and looked around. He was in his bed, in his house. He was in love with her and he had to tell her. He quickly got ready and made his way towards her house. The whole way there he was smiling and thinking about the dream.  
-

Sakura was running in the park, enjoying the summer sun warm her skin and the light breeze run through her hair. It felt good and soothing. She kept running for some time until she reached her destination. She saw him standing under the cherry blossom tree. His hair open and flying with the wind. The sun shining on his perfectly toned body. Reflecting the beauty of him. He looked like a God from where she saw him. He tilted his head and saw her. He smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. He turned around to face her and gestured her to come towards him. She ran towards him. He held her in his arms tightly. She felt his warmth. He kissed her gently on her neck, she shivered with pleasure. He made his way up her neck, making her shiver with more pleasure. His lips were finally next to hers. Their heart beats were matching and their breaths mingling. He gently kissed her then said 'I love you Sakura.' She opened her eyes to see her God and whispered 'I love you too' back.

Sakura woke up and sat up in bed. '_Are we in love again?_' Inner Sakura questioned. "I think we are. Wait I know we are. We're in love with Neji." Sakura walked towards her window just to See Neji in the back garden, she couldn't believe it. She kept looking when he had started to wave at her she was surprised and ran out to the garden and towards him. She hugged him tightly which made him fall to the floor with her to follow. They laughed and giggled about it. "Sakura I missed you so much." "I missed you too Neji, even though its only been a day since we were away from each other, it felt like a life time to me." He smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

They made their way back into the house. "Neji give me 20 minutes and I'll be back, I'll quickly get ready." With that she ran upstairs and into the shower. '_Oh my god, I cant believe that Neji is here. Do you think we should tell him how we feel for him?_' Inner Sakura said. "I think we should. But wait… What if he doesn't feel the same way?" '_Fair point… How about we wait and see what he has to say first_?' "yea that works for me." She got out of the shower and into her room and got ready. Once she was fully ready she went downstairs to him. "That was a long 20 minutes." Neji said to her. "Well it's a girls 20 minutes." They both started to laugh with each other. She walked into the kitchen and made some breakfast for the both of them and they ate in silence, neither of them knew what to say. '_Go on. Just tell him the truth. Tell him how you feel._' Inner Sakura demanded. '_No.. What if he doesn't feel the same way?' 'What if he does?' 'Well I don't know' 'That's why I'm telling you to tell him'_ "Oh just shut up will you" Sakura thought out loud. This surprised Neji. "Sakura did I do something?" Sakura's face was a bright tomato. "N-no Neji. I'm sorry about that." She felt so embarrassed. She couldn't look up to see Neji. He laughed a little.

The day went by with the two sitting in silence. Neither of them saying or doing something. Finally Neji decided it was long enough. He couldn't hold his emotions back for her. She had the right to know how he felt about her. He took in a deep breath and spoke "Sakura I love you." Sakura was shocked and surprised. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The room seemed to grow hotter by the second. Sakura's face was turning red by the second. She looked up to face him. He smiled at her and spoke "I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, and I don't want to force you to feel the same way. It's your choice. I just thought you had the right to know how I feel."

Sakura was still silent. Her face emotionless. He sighed and got up to leave. Just as he reached for the door handle he heard her speak. "Neji, I don't want you to leave me. You mean a lot to me. You are the one who saved me and I feel whole when I'm around you. The truth is that I too love you." Neji froze this time. He turned around. His eyes filled with questions and she answered them. "Yes Neji, I love you as well. I don't know when I started to love you but ever since I left your house I just felt alone without you. Like there was something missing inside of me and every time you were with me I felt like I am complete." He walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Sakura" he told her several times and she responded back the same way. He finally parted from the hug and looked into her eyes. She had a slight blush that made her look even more beautiful. He stroked her cheek gently and pulled her closer. Their faces were centimetres away. Neji raised Sakura's face from her chin and placed his lips on hers. A gentle loving kiss was placed. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss for some air. Neji pulled her into a hug. "I promise never to leave your side. You're my everything Sakura." Sakura smiled and kissed him gently.

Soon everyone found out about the two and they all were happy for Sakura. She had finally found the right person for her. "So she is happy again. That's great to know. At least that son of a bitch is no longer in her life." Tsunade said to Ino.

Months had passed with the two still together. Sakura's parents had gotten back from their business and when they found out about everything they were greatly sorry but at the same time happy that she found Neji. There wasn't a single day that went by that the two were ever apart. Sakura started to stay with Neji some nights and other nights they would be at her house.

It was New Year's eve and Neji knew it would be the right time to ask Sakura, everyone would be around and it would be the perfect day. Neji looked at the diamond ring he bought for her, it was beautiful, but compared to her it was a mere diamond. He kept the ring back in his pocket and made his way towards her house. He was greeted by her parents. "Ah Neji, you're just in time and I must say, you look dashing." Neji blushed at the comment he got from Sakura's mother. "Thank you Mrs. Haruno." Neji and Sakura's farther sat down together and watched some TV while the ladies decided to get ready. "They really know how to take their time." Sakura's farther commented. "Ladies if you don't hurry up we're leaving without you."

Sakura and her mother made their way down and both of them looked beautiful. Mrs. Haruno was wearing a black dress which suited her whereas Sakura was wearing a emerald green dress that commented her eyes. The dress it self showed all her beautiful curves. She looked stunning. Neji couldn't remove his eyes from her. She made her way towards her love. "If you keep staring mum and dad will say something." Neji looked at her and hugged her "Well I cant help but stare at the most beautiful lady alive." He whispered in her ear.

They made their way to the town where everyone had gathered. It was a beautiful ceremony. Neji mde his way towards the stage where the band was playing and asked them for the mike. He started to make his way back slowly. He spoke into the mike. "Sakura, you've been an Angel for me. You've been there for me when I needed you and you filled my life with love and happiness. I can't think of any other lady in this world that can be compared to you." Everyone looked at him and smiled. Most women sighed in delight and Sakura stood with a slight blush on her face. "Sakura Haruno I only have one wish in this world." He was next to her now. He went on one knee and got out the box. As he opened it he spoke "Will you be my wife? My life partner?" Sakura started to cry and answered "Yes" everyone started to cheer for the two of them while Neji put the ring on her finger.

A month later Neji was waiting at the alter for his beloved to make her way down the isle. The music started to play and Neji turned to see his beautiful bride walking down the isle. She was wearing a white long dress that had pink roses on it. Once they stood together the Priest started to say the prayers and vows. "Do you Neji Hyuga take Sakura Haruno as your lawfully wedded wife?" Neji smiled at Sakura "I do" "And do you Sakura Haruno take Neji Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" Sakura smiled "I do." "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With the wedding done, Neji and Sakura made their way back to their house. "I love you Mrs. Hyuga." Neji said to Sakura while hugging her tightly from behind. "And I love you too Mr. Hyuga." With that they went to bed.

_A few years into the future _

"Neji I need your help with the children." Sakura shouted from the window. Neji was in the garden playing with their son Hotaru. "Come on Hotaru, let's see what mummy wants." Neji picked Hotaru up and went inside.

Sakura was struggling trying to put their daughters to sleep. Hanabi and Rin. When they saw their farther enter the room the ran to his side and hugged him. "Daddy tell us a story." He tucked all three of their children into their beds and starts the story. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed listening to her husband's story. "Once upon a time there was a princess who was very beautiful. Every guy in the world wanted her. One day an evil wizard captured her and put a spell on her. She became so weak that she couldn't eat or sleep. Then one say a strong prince found her and killed the evil wizard and freed the princess from the spell. And since then they lived happily ever after. Now you three troublemakers go to bed." He kissed each of them on their foreheads. Sakura followed. Once they were asleep Neji switched off the light and left the door ajar. Sakura and Neji made their way to their bedroom. "So Mr. Prince, you saved your princess from an evil spell?" Sakura mocked him. He pulled her into a hug and whispered "I did save my beautiful princess that's why she is in my arms today." He kissed her passionately. "I love you sweetheart." Sakura said "And I love you sexy." Neji responded. They switched off the lights and went to bed.


End file.
